Two Of The Kind
by Freya66
Summary: What Malik's really like...better summary inside! Not Fot Seto Fans!rnOriginal people, names, and animals
1. Kourutsuneyu

Fire-Paw66: It's me! HAHA well my last story was deleted…;; but this is a new one were we get to see how hipper Malik really is heh he ;;;;

ChibiMalik: YAY hipperness MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

ChibiMarik: you're odd 

ChibiMalik: you're odder

ChibiMarik: am not

ChibiMalik: are to

Fire-Paw66: boys boys don't fight!

ChibiMarik/Malik: yes master

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh then Malik would be king of the world with me be his side…………..so you can see that I don't own yugioh………yet…………

Be be beep be be be beep be be beep…."To the shadows with you peace of crap!!!" I yell at the alarm clock! "4:00am!!!!WOW!! OH MY FREAKING RA!!!" I run down stairs. I see Marik watching porn…so I tackle him "YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IS WITH YOU!!" Marik yells at me bur I am not paying attention…This log is your…log is my log…"wha?" I say " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Marik yells "No you wont cuz I'll tell Isis you were looking at porn!!"

Coffee COFFEE!! Coffee's good. Good really good like when you send yami to the shadows good ya ya ya ya ya……heheheheheehehehehehehehhehehehehehehe! This is my 3rd cup!!! "HOLLY CRAP!" I yell as I look at the clock " I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

I get to school and sit down in the back so no one will bug me. The teacher ,Mrs. Kissmyassbitch, say "today we have a new student with us…pleas welcome Kourutsuneyu Sutebensu." "hi!" the boy says. "Go sit by Malik."

It's 8th period now and Kourutsuneyu is sssssoooooooooo cool …I mean he beat Yami in a duel today! It's the end of GYM and we're going to change "Hey Kourutsuneyu will you come over today and show me how to beat Yami?" I ask "Sure now lets go change!" he says he walks to the girls room "oh that wont work the girls don't let you peck they'll though thing's at you…and it'll hurt" I told him

"hehehe." Kourutsuneyu says "what?" I ask "you thought I was a boy?" Kourutsuneyu says "you mean you're a a…" I can't even say it. "Tomboy: a girl who acts like a boy!" she smiles . 'Cool'.. I thank 'now I wonder if she'd let me peck at her…hehehehehehehehehhehehe'

"LETS GO!!!" Kourutsuneyu says "onward to Malik's house! YAY!"

Fire-Paw66: pleas R&R I'll put the next one up as soon as I get 2 reviews HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil ;;;; see ya!


	2. A girl in MY house,on her owm free will!

Fire-Paw66: hi! Well I would just like to say I DIDN'T EAT THE MONEY! no of courses not heh heh ;;

Chibi's: ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk then ….

Fire-Paw66: I DIDN'T DO IT! 0

ChibiSeto: YES YOU DID NOW GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU THEIF!

Fire-Paw66: Takes out gun and shots him 26,000 times in the head YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! J

Kaiba Fangirls: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fire-Paw66: 00 uh-oh runs for life HERE'S CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh then Malik would be king of the world with me be his side…………..so you can see that I don't own yugioh………yet…………

At Malik's house

"This is my room…" I tell Kourutsuneyu. She smiles and says " I like your room it's sooooooooooo cool I mean my mom ,when I was living with here, she hated me being a tomboy and wonted to paint **MY **room pink! PINK! That's the worst color in the world it's just so girly.. :p " I smile "You and I have a lot in common…oooooohhhhhhhhhh" My Yami walks into the room and I grown " This is my Yami…Marik." I tell her "Hi my names Kourutsuneyu Sutebensu nice to meet you!" She smiles "hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm…." Marik says. Then without warning Marik grabbed Kourutsuneyu and said "Look…ditch him you're to cute to be with a guy like him…go out with me!" Marik says "Nah that's ok I like Malik!" Kourutsuneyu says. I sick out my tongue and make a face we're almost like brothers that's why he came on to Kourutsuneyu. "Fine I'll just go out with Mai!" Marik said then walked out of the room. o.O what the hell he came on to Kourutsuneyu but was going to go out with Mai…. my Yami's sssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo cool…"OH MY RA!" Kourutsuneyu screamed. "What…what?" I ask. "We have the same alarm clock…" Kourutsuneyu says with a terrified look on her face. "Do you like yours cuz mine dives me crazy….it must die!" I vow to kill that clock one day . " NO….don't kill it make it slowly suffer then….stab it till it bags for mercy…then….set it on fire! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.o sorry I get a little cared away with these kind of things…" She says with a sad look. I stair at her then say to myself 'I thank I'm in love…this girl is perfect…..goes to lala land She and I can cause mass destruction…it would be so beautiful ' "Malik… be you alive? Do I have to perform breast to mouth?" I come back from my fantasy. "YES!" At once. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny Malik I know I could get you to come back from lala land that way :D!" Kourutsuneyu smiles and I mumble "I'll never get a girl." "You've got me don't that count or am I to much of a boy?" She says. "Kourutsuneyu…..what do you thank about when you're in lala land?" I ask "Causing mass destruction MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:D….You?" I look up and say " Me to!" Her eyes brighten and she says "Really! WOW! Oh shit!" She says…this makes me smile 'she curses to…she's just so much like me!' "What?" I ask. "it's 9:00pm" Kourutsuneyu says with a frown "Really? Already? Wow times does go by fast." I say in amassment. "Abubeyu will get worried if I'm not home soon" 'That must be her sister or something….I GOT IT!' "Kourutsuneyu I'll walk you home if you'd like." 'MOHAHAHAHAHAHA now 2 things can happen 1. I'll know ware she lives …so I can stalk her and 2. I might be able to get….a kiss!' "Sure ok …so you can stalk me…YAY I'M GETTING A STALKER!" She hugs me and says "You're the grittiest! YAY! YAY! YAY:D" 'O.O now I really like her!'

At Kourutsuneyu's house

"This is the place!" Kourutsuneyu said with a smile. I gasp " You live in a mansion…" "Yup yup! My sister's the owner of Emaybu industries " Kourutsuneyu smiles "00 the makers of the How to Get Playboy When Under Aged?" That's my favorite book in the whole world! "Yup yup!" Kourutsuneyu giggles. "Hey, lets hang out after school tomorrow." I say "Good night Malik Ishtar. I'll see you at at and after school…" then walked into the mansion and disappeared from my view.

Fire-Paw66: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW how cuuuute!

Kaiba Fangirls: yuk! Lets go read a GOOD STORY!

Fire-Paw66: gets sword DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH DIE! 0

ChibiMalik: wow wow wow….

Fire-Paw66: Alrighty then see you people soon:D


	3. Seto, a jakass

Fire-Paw66: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D

ChibiSomebody: uh-huh right

ChibiKourutsuneyu: hehehehehe I get to go outs with Malik:D

ChibiSeto: When do I come in to the story?

Fire-Paw66: This chapter :p….HEY! WAIT I KILLED YOU HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE?

ChibiJou: Just kill him and get on with the story!

ChibiKourutsuneyu and Fire-Paw66: NO! HE MUST SUFFER…..THEN YOU SET HIM ON FIRE…AND THEN….STAB HIM MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ChibiSeto: O. for his life

Fire-Paw66: with her sword running after ChibiSeto here's chapter 3! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh then Malik would be king of the world with me be his side…………..so you can see that I don't own yugioh………yet…………

'Kourutsuneyu….that's such a pretty name' I say to myself as I walk home from her house. All of a sudden a cat comes running….and trips me! "Why you little…" I trial off as I look at the little kitten. "Hey! Hold that cat!" a voce says from behind me so I hold the cat "There you are I thought I'd lost you!" says the person who picked up the cat. " Hi! Sorry bout that when my friend came home the cat had gotten scarred of the dog and ran out the door! Let me help you up." She says. "Thanks." I say "By the way names Abubeyu! What's yours?" She asks. "oh…Malik Ishtar." I say. "Abubeyu did you get Sand?" I hear a familiar voice. "Yes this nice man caught him!" Abubeyu says. "oh th…..MALIK!" Kourutsuneyu says. "Hi." I say. Kourutsuneyu smiling and blushing at the same time …'she looks really cute like that!' I say in my head. "You two know each other?" Abubeyu asks "This is Malik Ishtar ….the one I spent the day with!" Kourutsuneyu said with a big smile.

At School

'Oh shit…I'm late…again' I say to myself as I slid Into class. "Haha! You got lucky man…Mrs. Kissmyassbitch is sick!" Bakura says to me. I smile 'So I'm not late!' I see Kourutsuneyu in the back of class with her head phones on. I walk to her she smiles and waves. I wave back then sit down next to her. "hi!" I say to her. She takes off her head phones and said "We're so lucky cuz today we're supposed to stay in home room all day...but we don't have a teacher so we can do WHATEVER WE WONT!" Kourutsuneyu says then kisses me! "huh?" I say. "Lets make out and stuff since we get the day to our selves" She says with a sexy little smile. "uh….uh….ok sure!" I say 'wow I'm going to get some…and with Kourutsuneyu can my life get any better?' I say to myself. Just then Kura comes and says "Hey! There's a new kid in class today" "Really? Ok you go say hi and I'll make out with Kourutsuneyu ok? Alright bye bye!" I say to him he's been my friend since childhood. He taught me how to kill a bug with out even touching it! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kourutsuneyu screams. "What what? Are you ok? What!" I asked really worried about Kourutsuneyu. "hhh…iii…mmm..." Kourutsuneyu points to the front of the class were the new student…who's not really new they just changed his homeroom…Seto Kaiba was standing. "Oh fuck we have home room with **him**!" I say and notice that Kourutsuneyu is shaking. "What's wrong?" I ask. That's when I notice that Seto is looking right at Kourutsuneyu and has a vary evil smirk more eviler then normal if that's even possible. "Malik…help me!" Kourutsuneyu squeaks as Seto starts to walks over here. "Heh heh heh…well if it isn't little Kourutsuneyu!" Seto laughs in his normal evil voice. "Fuck you!" Kourutsuneyu yells at him. "Yes well that's no way to great your boyfriend, now is it, my dear!" Seto snarls. "I'm not your girlfriend! You just forgot to take your pills!" Kourutsuneyu yells, by this point the whole class has stopped what they were doing and was paying full attention to Kourutsuneyu and Seto's fight. "Yes you are! We had a deal, and you know it!" Seto growls. "No we didn't!" Kourutsuneyu begins to cry "Why is it that you can't just leave me alone! I moved over a 1,000 miles to get the fucking hell away from YOU!" Kourutsuneyu runs out of the class room. "What was that all about?" Kura asks me. I shake my head "I don't know…I don't know."

Fire-Paw66: Haha!…..

ChibiMalik: What?

Fire-Paw66: I fingered out who eat my donut!

ChibiMalik: anime fall WHAT? ;; 

Fire-Paw66: it was….Suspenseful music plays HIM!

ChibiSeto: eating Fire-Paw66's donut oh shit…..

Fire-Paw66 and all the other Chibi's: holding swords

DIE! 

Fire-Paw66: singing bye bye and please review :D


	4. An odd day

Fire-Paw66: Hi!

Chibi's: Hi!

Fire-Paw66: This chapter is going to be a little odd ;;

Chibi's: This chapter is going to be a little odd ;;

Fire-Paw66: stop it

Chibi's: stop it

Fire-Paw66: takes out millennium rod I said stop it:

Chibi's: …takes out little millennium rods I said stop it:

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh then Malik would be king of the world with me be his side…………..so you can see that I don't own yugioh………yet…………

"Seto!" I growl. "What?" comes the nasty response. "….I don't remember….;;" I say. He looks at me and laughs. I growl and say to myself 'no one laughs at me and gets away with it!' So I take out my millennium rod and start to whack him with the pointed thingies….they so pretty when covered with blood especially his blood. "Stop it!" Seto yells. "Why?" I say. "Cuz it hurts dumbass!" "You die now!" I say. "Bring it on bitch!" Seto snarls. "….What are we doing again?" I ask.

Now I know why people don't date him. I walk home slowly because I thank he broke my leg it hurts like something that would hurt. Then I see the love of my life…PORN PORN!…the 24 hour porn shop for all your pornographic needs. I walk in and gasp! "The new hentai DVDs are here! Sweet!" I begin to drool. That's when I see a tall girl in a playboy bunny outfit "Hi! How can I help you today?" the woman says. "well…." I say just as I hear the back door open a someone says. "Sorry I'm late sis…I had to beat the shit out of…." the girl walked out in a playboy bunny outfit eyes closed smiling before she continued to say "Seto! Whooo-eeee that was fun!" "Hey Kourutsuneyu! I missed you at school ware did ya go?" I ask. "Oh my Ra!" Kourutsuneyu says then faints.

It's 6:00pm I'm at Kourutsuneyu's house. I knock. I hear running then "I'll get it!….HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Malik!" Kourutsuneyu says with a big smile just then out of no place an alien abducts me and Kourutsuneyu. "I am a alien bow down to me!" says a thing….I thank it might an **alien**! "And what if we don't?" I say. "We'll give you 999,999,999.99 and candy if you don't! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!." The thing says. ' money! Good! Candy! Sweet! mohahahahahahahahaha!' I say in my head. Kourutsuneyu's sitting on the floor meowing like a cat and rubbing up against my leg. "What the hell did you do to her…..whatever you are?" I yell. "Nothing because I am an alien!" the thing says 'What the hell is this thing ?' I ask myself. "meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Kourutsuneyu says then licks my face….'oh my….hey this is really nice…goes to porno lala land….starts drooling and laughing insanely' "Malik! Malik! I don't do doggy!" Kourutsuneyu says. I come back from porno lala land and say "DAMN IT!" "hehehehehe" Kourutsuneyu says smiling. "So what are we doing today?" Kourutsuneyu asks. It's now that I see the thing is gone and we are at Kourutsuneyu's house. "I don't really know…" I say "Lets go swimming.." she says with a smile. "ok!" I like to swim. "..nude!" she continues with an evil smile.

Fire-Paw66: Suspenseful music plays …..I'm going to end here

ChibiMalik: WHAT:O

Fire-Paw66: What do you wont me to keep going?

Chibi's: YES!

Fire-Paw66: well…..

Chibi's: NO FUCKING 'WELL…..'S'

Fire-Paw66: I didn't raise you to talk like that…;;

Chibi's: Yes you did:D

Fire-Paw66: ok ok

'Oh my Ra! What do I do ….what do I dooooooooooo! Uh…uh…uh…!' "Come on it'll be fun…will swim in my pool…ok?" Kourutsuneyu says. "um um ok…" I say slowly "Good see ya there…"

I walked to a little changing house thingy and took off all my clothes….then slowly walked to the pool. She wasn't here yet, thank Ra, so I sat in the darker water wear the lights weren't on. "Hey buddy what's up?" said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and said "Hey Kura what are you …" I turned back around "I don't wont to see that!" I said referring to the fact that he to had no clothes on. "heh heh…sorry ;;;;;" he slid into the water with me. "like I was saying.. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Wonted to see Kourutsuneyu she seems like a vary interesting girl!" Kura said with a smile. "yup that's for sure.." I trailed off thanking of all the odd stuff she'd done in only like 24 hours. Just then the door from the house to the pool opened and a small dog came running out. "Tucker! Come back here now!" Kourutsuneyu commanded from inside the house. "_No I wont to meat the new people in my house!" _Tucker barked but all Kourutsuneyu heard was 1 happy bark. Just then the small dog jumped into the pool and swam over to Malik and Bakura. "_Hi! I'm Tee Tucker the corgi…who are you?" _the dog asked.

Kourutsuneyu came out in a robe and picked up the small dog then said "Go find Mrs. Murphy!" _"She's in that tree!" _Tucker said. "ya ya go play..Hey boys what's up?" Kourutsuneyu asked. "Nothing!" We both said at the same time. "ok I'll be in….WHAT THE HELL!" Kourutsuneyu yelled as a tree limb broke and a small object falls into he pool. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" or "_HEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP I CAN'T SWIM!" _Kourutsuneyu….forgetting all about the boys….took off her robe and dove into the deep water, but Malik beat her to the cat. "Is she ok?" Kourutsuneyu asked. Malik froze because Kourutsuneyu's naked body pressed up next to his. "Y….y…y…y…y…e…s…sss!" Malik stumbled. "Oh…." Kourutsuneyu said sadly "sorry I scared you." I turned around and cursed in my head because there were no light in this part of the pool….in other words it's like looking at a bleeped porno video. "Will this make you feel better…" Kourutsuneyu put her hands on my face and kissed me deep but soft like. "Much better…" I say and thank in my head 'If I get Kura to go home….then maybe just maybe….hehehe' Kourutsuneyu looks at me and says "Maybe latter like after Kura goes home or something." then winks at me. 'But how did she knnooowww?' I say to myself.

It's 10:00 pm and Kura just left. Kourutsuneyu looks at me and blushes. "Are you ok?" I ask her. "um um um um….well….Malik would you like to spend the night ….here?" I look at her and say "Here as in….in this pool?" "NO! like in my room….or something you silly….boy!" Kourutsuneyu says with a big smile then splashes water at me.

Fire-Paw66: Ending here…..no buts!

Chibi's: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( please tell us what happens!

Fire-Paw66: No! HAHAHAHAHA! See you people later! Or maybe I won't….you never know MOHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chibi's: holding little swords oh don't worry you'll see her again heh heh heh :D

Fire-Paw66: ….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH save me Ra!

Ra: NO!

Fire-Paw66: fuck you bitch!

Ra:p

Chibi's: see ya soon:D


End file.
